All motor vehicles are equipped with some form of oil filtration apparatus. These oil filtration apparatus generally have a flow path with an inlet end an outlet end. A filter medium is disposed between the inlet end and the outlet end. All oil that passes from the inlet end to the outlet end of the oil filtration apparatus must pass through the filter medium.
When oil is exposed to high temperatures it begins to break down and loses its lubricating properties. It is, therefore, desirable in high performance applications to cool as well as filter the oil.